1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers. In particular, the present invention relates to a storage container for a vehicle with a flat bed and a tailgate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage container for a truck with a collapsed configuration fit against a tailgate and an expanded configuration along the flat bed.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Truck bed tool boxes are convenient storage devices. The tool box sits in the truck bed, usually near the front cab of the truck. The tool box has a lid on the top for easy access. The boxes can be made of a variety of materials for strength and durability. The tool boxes are usually heavy so that they cannot be easily removed from the truck bed. The permanent installation prevents theft. Because the prior art boxes are permanent installations, the full dimensions of the truck bed are no longer available for use. Overall storage capacity of the open truck bed is reduced by the prior art boxes. The utility and capacity of the truck bed is permanently altered by the prior art tool boxes.
Various patents have been granted in the field of collapsing storage containers, which provide the desired covered storage in the open truck bed and the restore the full dimensions of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,618, issued to Warganich on Jun. 26, 2007, discloses a collapsible storage container for vehicles. The container is connected to the bed of a pickup truck. The figures demonstrate two methods of collapsing the container. A box structure, which incorporates four side walls, a base, and a lid, is collapsed by folding portions of the base up and toward the inner side walls. The base and back side wall fold up against the tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,510, issued to Stapp on Feb. 16, 1993, discloses a foldable pickup truck tool box. The tool box for pickup truck beds is comprised of separate upper and lower compartments. The lower compartment collapses into a flat configuration and may be stored in the upper compartment during shipment or when not in use. The tool box further incorporates adjustable wheels attached to its base to roll on the bed of the pickup. The width of the wheels may be adjusted to coincide with the grooves in the beds of different pickup trucks. The tool box is a separate unit that can be removed from the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,226, issued to Heft on Jun. 7, 1988, discloses a utility storage compartment for pickup trucks. The compartment is comprised of four panels connected by hinges. The panels are the width of the bed of the pickup truck and are mounted to permit access to the compartment by way of raising and lowering the tailgate. The hinges allow the panels to collapse to form a substantially flat surface. The panels collapse into the bed of the pickup truck. The hinges fold the compartment for the actuation between configurations.
Other prior art references disclose variations on collapsing and storing the collapsed container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,995, issued to Yuille, et al. on Jul. 11, 2002, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 586,123, issued to Lowrey on Feb. 10, 2009, both disclose collapsible storage units for a truck. The collapsible storage units are separate units that can be stored in the cab of the truck, not on the tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,312, issued to Kinkel, et al. on May 9, 1989, discloses a collapsible security storage apparatus for truck beds, which is stored on the floor of the truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,116, issued to Schreiner on Dec. 29, 1998, discloses a collapsible storage unit for trucks which folds over the tailgate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus having a collapsed configuration and an expanded configuration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus convertible between a collapsed configuration and an expanded configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with a collapsed configuration fitted against a tailgate of a truck when installed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a bottom of the storage apparatus in the collapsed configuration fitted against a tailgate of a truck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with a collapsed configuration being slideable from a tailgate to a bed of a truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with a collapsed configuration sliding onto the bed of a truck before transforming to an expanded configuration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with a slide mechanism for crossing a gap between the tailgate and the truck bed, when the tailgate is lowered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with an expanded configuration for securing property in the open truck bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with an expanded configuration having access when the tailgate is lowered.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a storage apparatus with an expanded configuration having access from a top side, when the tailgate is raised.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.